


Petit a Petit, L’oiseau Fait son Nid

by doomenatta



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomenatta/pseuds/doomenatta
Summary: Anne-Sophie de Grantaine has waited three years to hold her son again.





	Petit a Petit, L’oiseau Fait son Nid

_ “Maman!” _

She could have sworn that that shout had carried all the way to the other side of the airport. It was a voice so familiar in it’s own way that her mother’s intuition could never forget, yet so grown, so unlike her little Rene that had left her three years ago.

She turned to see her boy, her darling, all grown up.

It was different than seeing him in the pictures that Yuzuru sent. Despite being able to see how he matured (looking much like a perfect blend of her and her husband), she could never quite put together how he may look beside her. He was taller than her when he left, sure, but not by much. He now looked like he would tower over her.

Height is a funny thing in the matters of getting the whole picture.

In tow was the Fujioka girl her husband had mentioned. Small and raggedy looking now, for what reasons she knew not, she very barely managed to keep pace with her son’s large strides.

The things around her seemed to be moving slower than they ever had, but she couldn’t bring herself to move. She had had so many dreams like this where her son would run to her, but as soon as she moved, he would disappear, and she would be left in France. Alone. 

But then he was there in front of her, breathing harshly with tears in his eyes, and she wanted to weep and to hold him and to  _ stay _ . However, she was no fool. She was still of a weak constitution and couldn’t wait for her treatments, not when they had already made such progress.

Instead, she held him as close as she could for those few moments before her flight was to take off. 

She could swear that he still slightly smelled like he did when he was a baby. She was reminded of all the times he had come to her as a child, blubbering about some nonsense into her own open arms while she buried her weeping eyes into the crook of his neck.

They stayed like that for a moment, and there was nothing in the world except for her and him. She felt his tears come in a steadier stream than her own above her.

“ Tu m'as manqué,” she sighed, trying to keep their scene at a minimum volume and securing her arms tighter around his neck. She felt the weight of the past three years slide off of her mind, and she held her baby. She didn’t know what had changed his mind to leave his grandmother and come, but she was grateful for it (though she did have a sneaking suspicion that the girl had something to do with it).

Tamaki’s weight around her, leaning on her, made her feel something she could not describe. A mother having her child ripped away in such unfair circumstances was sure to leave any woman broken, but she felt like Tamaki radiated the balm to the pain with every tear he shed and every shaking breath he took against her hair.

“Tu m’as manqué.”

She left Japan with Tamaki’s kiss against her cheek, and sleep found her soundly for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a big fan of OHSHC for years now, and I've always wanted to make an ongoing fic for it, but this is about all the time I have to dedicate to a fic right now lol.
> 
> Also: I have a very rudimentary knowledge of the French language, and all the French here has been barely researched and I think it works. My apologies to all French speakers lmao.


End file.
